Tales of Arcadia
Tales of Arcadia is a computer-animated trilogy franchise created for Netflix by Guillermo Del Toro, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. Production Guillmero Del Toro originally wanted to create a live-action series called "Trollhunters", but due to budgetary concerns, he made them into a series of books. Dreamworks wanted to make a film adaptation of the books, but they eventually decided to make the television series instead. On November 6, 2017, Del Toro announced that he would expand the series into a trilogy of spin-offs, 3 Below and Wizards. Currently, the first two installments of the trilogy, Trollhunters (2016-2018) and 3 Below (2018-present), have been released worldwide. The third and final series of the franchise, Wizards, is set to be released in 2019. On Netflix, Wizards contains the description, "The Trolls, Aliens, and Wizards living in Arcadia face off in an Apocalyptic battle for control of their magical world. Created by Guillermo Del Toro.” Synopsis Tales of Arcadia follows the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures, and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. Franchise Summary Arcadia Oaks, California may seem like an average, small, and sleepy suburban town. However, unbeknownst to many of its own citizens, it holds some amazing secrets. Ferocious trolls thriving underneath the town's streets, alien royalty from another planet hiding in neighborhoods, and powerful wizards walking amongst the residents. Magic and science is everywhere, but it attracts some very nasty visitors who want nothing more than to claim it all so they can rule and destroy the entire world. It's all up to Arcadia's young teenage heroes and their most loyal allies to stop the evil lurking in the shadows, all while balancing their normal lives like an everyday average high schooler, saving the world, and learning valuable lessons about humanity. Installments ''[[Trollhunters|'Trollhunters']]' '(2016-2018) ''DreamWorks Trollhunters is from the limitless imagination of acclaimed filmmaker Guillmero Del Toro that comes with a tale of two worlds set to collide in an epic saga. When ordinary teenager Jim Lake Jr. stumbles upon a mystical amulet on his way to school one morning, he inadvertently discovers an extraordinary secret civilization of mighty trolls beneath his small town of Arcadia. Suddenly destined to play a crucial role in an ancient battle of good and evil, Jim is determined to save the world – right after gym class! Part One (2016) The first half of Part One focuses on Jim becoming the Trollhunter and discovering evil trolls called "Gumm-Gumms", who wish to free their leader, Gunmar, from the Darklands by collecting pieces of the Killahead Bridge (the portal to Gunmar's Darklands), headed by changeling Walter Strickler and Gunmar's son, Bular. The second half of Part One focuses on Strickler attempting to take leadership of his own community and going rogue by unleashing a dormant ancient troll, Angor Rot, to kill the Trollhunter. Jim and his friends band together to rescue Claire's baby brother, Enrique, who was taken by goblins to the Darklands, by finding the three lost Triumbric Stones to create a powerful weapon that will kill Gunmar once and for all. Part Two (2017) Part Two focuses on Jim and his friends after he has returned from the Darklands. He has succeeded in rescuing Enrique, but the evil Gunmar and several of his minions have been released into the human world and are set on taking over. Jim's friends get more focus and some major events begin to happen such as Steve and Eli forming a supernatural fighting team of their own, Blinky having a not-so-happy reunion with his presumed deceased brother, Heartstone Trollmarket being taken over after a mole is found in the midst, and something really dark happens to Claire. Part Three (2018) Part Three focuses on the fates of the human and troll civilizations hanging in the balance. The Trollhunters are racing to stop Gunmar and the resurrected Morgana from bringing about the Eternal Night and shrouding the world in darkness forever. To defeat them, the team must seek out the legendary wizard Merlin to unlock his ancient magic and unleash a powerful weapon which will alter the course of their lives forever. ''[[3 Below|'3 Below']]' '(2018-present) ''DreamWorks 3 Below tells the story of two royal teenage aliens, Princess Aja and Prince Krel, and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land on Earth in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet. Part One (2018) Part One focuses on two royal Akiridion siblings, Aja and Krel Tarron, along with their guardian, Varvatos Vex, as they crash land on Earth after their planet, Akiridion-5, has been taken over by General Morando and his army. They must stay on Earth while the king and queen recharge in their stasis chambers, as they were attacked by Morando himself. While on Earth, the children try to find components to repair their ship to return home, while trying to fit in and adapt with the humans. However, desperate to end the House Tarron line once and for all, Morando has hired many of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxies to locate the royal children and take their parents' life cores. Part Two (TBA) ''[[Wizards|'Wizards']]' '(2019) ''DreamWorks Wizards brings together the three disparate worlds of trolls, aliens and wizards who have found themselves drawn to Arcadia. The final chapter of the Tales of Arcadia culminates in an apocalyptic battle for the control of magic that will ultimately determine the fate of these supernatural worlds that have now converged. Episodes Trollhunters Main article: List of Trollhunters episodes 3 Below Main article: List of 3 Below episodes Wizards Main article: List of Wizards episodes Characters Primary Characters D'AV Snapshot The Big One.png|Aarghumont "AAARRRGGHH!!! Becoming Part 2- Blinky-fear is but the precursor to valor.png|Blinkous “Blinky” Galadrigal A Night to Remember-Claire-dance.png|Claire Maria Nuñez (tritagonist of Trollhunters) TIP1-snapshot (84).jpg|Commander Varvatos Vex (tritagonist of 3 Below) Screen Shot 2018-12-21 at 5.13.47 PM.png|Elijah “Eli” Lesile Pepperjack Alright, Do Your Worst.png|James “Jim” Lake Jr. (main protagonist of Trollhunters) PC Snapshot (126).jpg|Lieutenant Zadra TAJ-54.jpg|Luug Merlin magic restored.png|Merlin TIP1-snapshot (79).jpg|Mothership Krel 2.JPG|Prince Krel Tarron (deuteragonist of 3 Below) BO Snapshot 96.jpg|Princess Aja Tarron (main protagonist of 3 Below) Becoming Part 1- Steve after goaling-tick tock.PNG|Steven “Steve” Q. Palchuk MOM snapshot (136).jpg|Stuart TIP2-snapshot (9).jpg|Tobias “Toby” Domzalski (deuteragonist of Trollhunters) Antagonistic Characters Angor-Rot.png|Angor Rot FtC Snapshot (101).jpg|Bertha "Birde" Flanagan/Halcon Bular lunging closeup.PNG|Bular the Vicious TAJ-139.jpg|Colonel Kubritz MOM snapshot (13).jpg|Foo Foo the Destroyer Image10.jpeg|Fragwa BO Snapshot 127.jpg|General Val Morando (main antagonist of 3 Below) Glad.jpg|Gladys Groe Gunmar Sword.jpg|Gunmar the Black (secondary antagonist of Trollhunters) Krax.png|Krax Morgana arrives-0.png|Morgan Le Fay "Morgana" (main antagonist of Trollhunters) TBT Snapshot 9.jpg|Ocular Mechanically Engineered Neutralizer "O.M.E.N." In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King- Possesed otto.PNG|Otto Scaarbach D'AV Snapshot (70).jpg|Porgon the Trickster In Good Hands- Ursuna Arrives.png|Queen Usurna File 2018-12-22, 8 40 56 AM.jpg|Zeron Alpha (secondary antagonist of 3 Below) Zeron Beta.JPG|Zeron Beta Zeron Omega.JPG|Zeron Omega Secondary Characters F636da0f-34f8-4218-9b59-1b278f2aa33d screenshot.jpg|Bagdwella Roaming Fees May Apply- Barbara-i have a few more minutes.png|Barbara Lake TAJ-129.jpg|Buster Coach lawrence.PNG|Coach Lawrence FtC Snapshot (36).jpg|Dadblank RK-Y "Ricky Blank" Just Add Water- Darci Smiles.png|Darci Scott AMW Detective Scott Suspicious.png|Detective Scott Dictatious.PNG|Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal A Night Patrol- Introducing Deuce.PNG|Douxie Ecc0a3be-deee-49a3-9caa-f35e530f71cb screenshot.jpg|Draal the Deadly To Catch A Changeling-Muelas Singing.PNG|Dr. Muelas Enrique.PNG|Enrique Nuñez Trollhunters-Season-1-Episode-16-28-b1fd.jpg|Gatto 0811947f-d0f3-47a8-94f0-a83587f4a388 screenshot.jpg|Glug Gnome chomp.JPG|Gnome Chompsky BM snapshot (73).jpg|Izita Hero With A Thousand Faces- Everyone likes chorizo.png|Javier Nuñez FTC Lose a Pawn or Two.png|Jerry Troll warrior.png|Kanjigar the Courageous FtC Snapshot (47).jpg|Karl Uhl TIP1-snapshot (141).jpg|King Fialkov Tarron Becoming Part 2- Janice-Who are you.png|Lenora Janeth Bad Coffee- Logan texting.png|Logan TIP1 She Ran Away.png|Loth Saborian To Catch a Changeling- Tight Jeans Hank.png|Mary J. Wang PC Snapshot (31).jpg|Momblank LU-C "Lucy Blank" LIAB Snapshot (143).jpg|Mr. Johnson Nana.png|Nancy Domzalski MOM snapshot (7).jpg|Neb NotEnrique-Trollhunters.jpg|NotEnrique Hero With A Thousand Faces- There he is.png|Ophelia Nuñez TIP2-snapshot (69).jpg|Phil TIP1-snapshot (30).jpg|Queen Coranda Tarron The Shattered King Boom Boom Shake the Room Wumpa.jpg|Queen Wumpa Eac79cc7a00cdc158caf425467c9fdea.jpg|Rot and Gut Seamus.png|Seamus Johnson Get Away With It.png|Shannon Longhannon Vendel.png|Vendel Recipe for Disaster- 5-27.PNG|Waltolemew Stricklander “Walter Strickler” Claire and Present Danger- Nomura battling jim.png|Zelda Nomura Unseen Characters * James Lake Sr. * Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence * Mrs. Pepperjack Species Natural * Humans Mythical * Gnomes * Goblins ** Blood Goblins * Gruesomes * Nyarlagroths * Pixies * Trolls ** Changelings ** Gumm-Gumms ** Kruberas ** Quagawumps ** River Trolls ** Stalklings ** Volcanic Trolls Extraterrestrial * Akiridions * Blank Robots * Durians * Skeltegs Events * The Battle of Killahead Bridge * The Eternal Night War * Coup of General Morando Locations Earth * Arcadia Oaks, California (main setting) ** Arcadia Oaks Canals ** Arcadia Oaks High ** Arcadia Square ** Benoit's French Bistro ** Heartstone Trollmarket (located underneath the canals) *** Blinky's Library *** Gyre Station *** Heartstone Hall *** Killahead Bridge Chamber *** Morgana's Crystal Prison *** RotGut's *** The Deep *** The Hero's Forge *** Troll Pub ** House Tarron Mothership ** Museum of Arcadia ** Stuart Electronics ** The Domzalski Residence ** The Forest ** The Janus Order ** The Lake Residence ** The Nuñez Estate ** The Palchuk Residence ** The Pepperjack Residence ** The Planetarium * Area 49-B * Argentina ** Ojos del Salado/Gatto's Keep * Bulgaria * Florida ** Swamps of the Quagawumps * Merlin's Tomb * Mexico * New Jersey * Temple of Aysa-Thoon * The Forest of Killahead Realms * The Darklands ** Dungeon ** Gunmar's Chamber ** Nursery * Void Between Worlds ** The Shadow Realm Outer Space * Akiridion-5 ** Andronis Quadrant ** Blank Robot Factory ** Satellite 9 ** Sector 7 ** The Rebel Base ** The Royal Palace * Baluba * Durio * Oxiom Galaxy ** Intergalactic Way Station * Pooplorth Trailers Trollhunters - Trilogy Teaser Eli Netflix Trollhunters - Official Trailer -HD- - Netflix Trollhunters Part 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Trollhunters Part 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix 3Below Tales of Arcadia Official Trailer HD Netflix Gallery Category:Media